


贝贞贝·SEE YOU CLEAR

by ReidSky



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 相的约稿，5k左右，有车。
Relationships: 贝贞贝
Kudos: 3





	贝贞贝·SEE YOU CLEAR

1

贞德顺着贝优妮塔的脊柱摸下来，一长溜裹着脊骨的肌肤，在稍稍凹陷的地方做出一次雅致的停留。

也就是在这个时刻贝优妮塔侧过脸，从细瘦棱窗里漏进来的夕晖陈设到她脸颊的边缘线，锋锐的线条收束得渐趋和缓。空气是凝滞的，沉着益于被女人的目光割开，眼波是柳叶刀一样的尖端抵在眉心，马上要见血。

贞德微笑，惯常的表情，尖锥式的下眼睫随笑颤动，停手。

她们刚做完。上床，那么，这不是什么太禁忌、太被污名化的东西。小瑟蕾莎曾经用她少女时期的理解理解探索同处少女期的躯身，她用厚厚一层推幔把自己和同龄人隔开直到贞德用刀刺破猩红的织料，脸蛋簇拥在冷艳的颜色之间可以让年龄变得朦胧。她说：瑟蕾莎，笨女孩，让我进来。

贝优妮塔喜欢用手指和嘴唇而贞德喜爱道具。有那么一种抽身而出旁观自己被物化的极端，贝优妮塔长而自然迴曲的乌丽头发散开。贞德用手摁在她两边被丰润皮肉包被的胯骨上，有一个瞬间她们觉得这是一个溶解的过程，这一瞬间擦着头皮滑过去。贞德被贝优妮塔用腿夹着掉到床与衣柜之间铺着地毯的界域，浅蓝的眼睛融化成两片薄冰。洁白的巨大蝴蝶从天而降，是被扔进衣柜顶层的浅色内衣被撞得滑掉下来。

这么几套内衣，已经不是这个身量的成熟女性穿得进去的。它稚幼，布料浅薄，蝴蝶结和蕾丝都被浸作旧日古色。贝优妮塔用手拨开纷杂的衣物，贞德还在她上方（永远地）。一切变得摇摇欲坠，从头发丝到脚指头都流淌着马上破碎的迹象。欲望的回潮，这一点她们倒是都心知肚明。现在是四片胯骨贴在一起了，身体总各自知道该怎么做，在流进流出的河流里贝优妮塔将一条乳白的窄瘦胸衣贴到乳房间，遮住同样窄瘦的一带肉色。

她们似乎本应该说“再来一次”或者“你喜欢这个吗”，但象征语句的音节并未溜出任何一方的喉咙。各自的嘴唇是如此自然而然地贴到该贴的地方。贝优妮塔让手指粗鲁地穿梭在贞德雪色的头发间：这坚韧、亵渎又淫荡的白，发质细且柔软，密密地拥在颈子上。这和她本人是如出一辙的特质。

她们在面对彼此的时候总把最粗鲁稚劣的一面肆无忌惮、尤有炫耀意思地袒露出来。这和她们平常兴致涨潮时故意褪掉半条毛蓬披肩；或者将脚磕在一只高跟鞋里裸出半边脚踝是没什么差别的。万古如一的广润晨色慢慢侵袭入女性身体的线条时，贝优妮塔记起那是为数不多令她印象深刻的一天。

一整天，她们就躺在细密铺好的毯子里不厌其烦地做爱，大部分时间是在用手指和错落的亲吻扩延肉欲体验，小部分时间有一根假阴茎被塞到她们之间，这是她们接受的能够在她们之间活动的死物。烦腻涌上来，她们就短暂地分开一阵，去各自拿酒喝。喝酒时俱不在乎酒的品种，只要不是啤酒。直到贝优妮塔过来覆上贞德握杯的手指，后者短暂地仰起片刻下颏，“瑟雷莎。”

2

“啊——瑟雷莎。”

她被自己近似喟叹的语气给拉回现在。现在，贝优妮塔躺在她和一堆色彩丰艳的衣物之间，指甲边缘闪着暮紫色的小簇光泽。贞德叫了她一声，接着被她握住两只手腕反推到床边，目光胶黏在一起，皮肉和骨头错乱地感受彼此。

“我决定用那个你喜欢的。”贝优妮塔意有所指，让潮热的指腹向交叠的大腿间挤过去。

“我没意见。”

一根双头龙被拿出来，拿这种小玩具的时候令人觉得是在拔出一把软钝的刀。这种类武器的东西，女人生来没有；女人本身即是武器，魔女更是如此，锋锐是她们的天赋。贞德皱了皱眉毛，很快如常舒展开，一种模糊的、介于野心勃勃和温柔之间的神色像海中孤岛突然从她的五官中浮现。

“贝优妮特*，”贞德的手还扶在同居人的腰上，掌根紧紧依贴着腰线。那条亵渎的少女内衣已经滑落，跌到错乱的衣物，不再碍眼，“快点。”

她们都不需要前戏，在这种状态下假阳具滑进体内的过程是非常顺畅的。贝优妮塔先用手指拨开湿软的阴唇，贞德阴部所覆盖的柔白毛发被体液打湿成蜷曲的小缕；柱状体楔进阴道时泛出稠密滞厚的水声，她体内的褶皱被碾开。贞德脸上的神色没有太大变化，她对插入并不敏感；但贝优妮塔很快开始将另一端送进她的洞。

在这个角度她能无比清晰地观察到贝优妮塔是如何先用指尖向两边拨开肥软的阴唇，然后再裹进那段假阴茎顶端的。贝优妮塔的这种方式，是以最大限度收纳游离在外的乐趣，让藏匿在躯身中的欲望被斩钉截铁地铺露到她们之间。

这根死物把她们连到一起，有一个瞬间贝优妮塔想象这是一根联结着她们的脐带。从软弱缝隙里源源不断溢出的湿液既打湿她们的皮肤也让假阳具变得湿滑。它开始染上温度，然后是得以释放的情欲。

在一个这样的时刻她们脉搏里牢牢裹着的疯狂突然间由衰转盛，贞德的手指深深掐进贝优妮塔的胳膊且在其上留下了不浅的印子，后者默许了如此暴行辗转在她腰背上也发生一次。这不单单是性器官被刺激的欲感。肿胀的阴蒂、湿滑的阴道、饱满汁水的褶皱，这些都不行，这些感觉只是短暂地闪过脑海的金色快乐，没有实形；而一旦另一方参与进来就不一样了。

她紧紧盯着贝优妮塔的眼睛并且知道，后者希望她如此做。两种颜色紧紧交合在一起，从中迸射出恣意的、神秘而湿润的光圈，光圈放大，被呼出的气喘像崩塌的白垩色城墙紧紧地压迫耳膜。贞德在高潮时绷紧了腿，肌肉一瞬间的收束让她前所未有地平静下来，时间被刻意地缓慢地扯得黏而长，她见到几滴泪液奔出贝优妮塔的眼眶像几粒由黑漆眼睫诞下的卵。

那根沾满液体、滚着体温的假阳具被拽出来撇到一边，在阳光下的地上开了一个淫糜的黑的口子把它吞进去。贝优妮塔发现贞德的眼睛在睫毛下窥伺她。

“怎么了？”  
“我一直弄不明白你为什么要当修女。直到——”  
“就像我后来不明白为什么你要去当老师？”  
“我追踪你到过教堂。”  
“我也去过你的教室——的窗户下面一趟。”

贞德笑了一下。“不过修女袍不适合你。没有一个修女会穿成那个-他妈的德行。”

贝优妮塔神色有那么一时的恍惚，接着笑的涟漪开始在她唇间扩散，“啊，不过你倒是很适合当个教师，尤其在你的学生想盯着你看而又不敢的时候。”

她们交换了一个湿润潦草的吻，然后把窗户打开释放屋子里郁结着的滞热空气。晚上她们将出去，或许在高速路上竞速，或者打一架，或者什么也不做。在一项夜晚下列出的几条选择她们都有余裕从中抉择。

3

当夜她们跨上各自的载具在这个宗教氛围还未完全丧尽的城市上空疾驰，如两道滑过夜空边缘转瞬即逝的光束。排气筒上被施了小手脚，两轮魔法阵闪着紫赤的辉光将天际撕裂，似乎要借此硬拖出它未被分娩出来的晨光。

隔着一片晴朗活泛的空气，她们总要保持对方在彼此的视野里，目的地变成一个可有可无的模糊符号而被她们本身的存在消解。从海面上蒸起一阵搅拌着浑浊月色的光。不知道为什么这似乎刺激到了贞德，她拔出枪，射出去的子弹堪堪擦过贝优妮塔的额角。贝优妮塔的黑发在空中布出一张漆黑的网，一句话在风里破碎前被贞德捕获。

“你无聊了，我理解，我完全理解，甜心。”

她伸手往背后探然后将修罗刃拔出来，这像是从她的血肉里熔铸出一把武器，从头至末闪烁出一道雅致而瑰丽的反光。载具被扔掉了，撇掉，事后她们不一定会反悔；两把刀紧紧楔到一起，力量从手指尖流出来再施加给刃锋。作用力让她们各向后撤，手腕中淌着动武后的炙热。贞德向下躲开一记横斩时，腰和颈线抻得美而锋利。需要密集关注度的暴力行为或性爱中她们都心照不宣地发掘着对方不易被其他眼睛捕捉的气质。像偏光那么缥缈，深深地扎根在她们各自的血肉之中，在管中窥豹和时间的叠加里才能勉强窥伺到全貌。

刀，刀然后是枪，八把枪射出的子弹和热武器发出的声音在和玻璃一样冷冽透彻的夜空里碎裂。羽毛挂饰被截掉后飘摇落下，再被踩在她枪上后空翻的贝优妮塔衔住，金属挂环在她的齿间映出细小颜色。她们的枪对在一起，枪口紧紧抵着枪口。

那距离是近到不能再逾越一步的雷池。武器被撤开，贝优妮塔看上去像在无言地讨要一个吻而贞德就那么做了。她的嘴唇被贞德咬破了，一小点血渗出来；在这种叠加的血的味道里贞德甚至做了一个轻柔的厮磨动作，额头与发际线相接的洁白弧度之下是一双浅色的眼，嘴唇泛出柔软的湿红。

贝优妮塔为同居人一时极盛而到峰值的欲感湿了，而她心里清楚得很贞德是故意这么做的。

4

魔女会变成各式各样的动物，这是魔法带来的便利之一，在不同领域下有不同种的形态。她们最喜欢那一种——哺乳动物的，覆着毛皮的。四肢流畅的线条保证跑步（无论是被迫舍弃载具赶路还是逃跑）时的速度最大化；她们保留了大部分动物的原始形态，其中包括獠牙和兽爪。

贝优妮塔喜欢触碰贞德变成如此形态时藏在唇吻之间的犬牙。后者贞静地端坐在她们房间里材质最好的一条大沙发上，在贝优妮塔伸手过来时冷淡地扬起一边嘴角露出那颗尖端雪亮的牙。她知道这眼神是“你这样做有理由并且我知道是什么理由”的意思。

她感觉尖端抵在她柔软的指腹上，她为这动作中暗含的亲密而垂下眼睛。

直到她今天喷的Liz Claiborne香水把贞德熏得打出一个喷嚏。

5

贝优妮塔问过贞德，你是怎么看待自己的子宫的？

她们在南方被开发作旅游胜地的几只行将被洋流撞碎的群岛上消磨时间，日光铺设成浓郁的艳金，海面平静。贞德将自己展平在一条伞的阴影里，随缓和的呼吸吐出回复；她用指甲鲜红的手指抵在平坦的腹部。

它就在这里。

贝优妮塔露出微笑。嘴边的那颗痣，沉浊的细黑色明晃晃的，在几片日光下仿佛即将融化。她们短暂地照顾过一个女孩。女孩来自拥挤的海滩，因父母的粗心而被遗失在几条空荡荡的躺椅之间。贞德先发现她，将她很快纳到自己的范围内直到旁边几个虎视眈眈的大人走开。贝优妮塔和她搭话。不知道为什么她是她们之中对小孩子更有吸引力的一个。

也或许小孩子是更喜欢黑色，贞德买了两碗冰淇淋回来，想。

女孩握着孱弱的塑料小勺挖冰淇淋吃，边断断续续地把家里人的几个名字吐出来，她又被带着去海滩的广播台等待父母找过来。期间她一直霸占在贝优妮塔的腰上，睁着两只无辜的绿眼睛问这问那；贝优妮塔比自己想象得更有耐心。贞德抱起胳膊站在一边，觉得她们的形象不搭配。女童的纯真，贝优妮塔是有的，在一个她自己都无法体会的领域，而贞德一直以来都知道得比她更清楚。

直到女孩的父母终于在天光完全褪尽前找过来并结结实实表达了好几次谢意，她们才终于离开这个此后一直在摆弄冰淇淋碗的小女孩。离开前小女孩询问她下次是否还能见到她们，贝优妮塔抢在贞德前说，抱歉，小甜心，下次别再让父母把你弄丢了。

照看一下午的小孩子让她们觉得稍微有那么一点新鲜，这新鲜也很快被淹没在被暮色余晖吞掉的海水里，天边裂了一道粉橘色的狭缝。沙滩上逐渐聚集起留下来参加小型篝火派对的人，几道身影给缠着火色的光线截断。贞德用眼神询问她要不要留在这，贝优妮塔在躺椅上重新伸展开腿脚做了一次耸肩，是去留随你但我要在这呆会的意思。

过一会贞德手上拿了两杯琴酒回来，酒液饱和在镶了半颗柠檬的纤细高脚杯里，她们就躲在这一侧，昏暗清冷的一侧，注视围在几注篝火边的人群。

“我母亲说，”贞德开口，酒的形体已在她嘴唇上初具雏形，“你永远不会想感受一个东西在自己的子宫里成长起来。”

她们很少谈及上一辈。贝优妮塔的胳膊在光影下动了动，“她，”她说，声线在夜色里平稳地展开，“比我想象中还要爱你。”

“但在性的方面，我倒觉得它是个不错的地方。”  
“看来我也比我想象中更爱你。”

贞德嘴角浮上来一个笑，两片饱满的红送出一个肯定句。这爱，带有“贝优妮塔式”轻浮，比她们的獠牙，她们的枪，她们的刃更有实感。它沉甸甸地坠在她的皮肤上，心口那一块，温度很高，随贝优妮塔在阴影里起伏的一条背脊而震颤。再不会有一刻她们这么深入彼此，随语句被剖露出来而从此，它能够远远超越血肉之躯靠近交缠时带来的愉快。

这真奇妙，她这么想。女性，魔女，一次长眠，几次筋疲力尽的打斗，无数次疾驰在维格利德上空。现在是贝优妮塔在这张躺椅上展开自己，皮肤呈出和她不一样的更深的颜色，随光流淌时如同将要冲出边线的桎梏。

童年时她就习惯做一个保护者，她们的玩偶靠在一起而她握着瑟雷莎的手在魔女地盘的几条两旁种满草药的巷道里飞跑。她们在做那一次决斗前贞德举着一盏烛台下到禁地，在栏杆后是等着她的贝优妮塔。决斗前她们各自说了最后一句话，贝优妮塔说我喜欢你的发型，尤其是那几根金链。贞德回答，但我不喜欢你的这身袍子，没有一个魔女会穿成那个-他妈的德行。

她现在明白为什么那时贝优妮塔突然笑得那么开心了。

6

这几场破碎的小篝火晚会没持续太久就各自散掉，海滩上人声稀疏起来，让潮涨潮落的细密声响能被清晰地收进耳朵。

天边浮出几颗潦草的星星，让空洞的自然声响变得不那么神秘也不那么可怕。贞德起身时顺便也向贝优妮塔递去一只手。

“我们该回去睡。”她宣布。  
贝优妮塔看起来想说其实在这里睡一觉也不是不行，但她还是点了头。

因为贞德非常诚心诚意地喜欢着她们现在同居住的房子。

FIN

*：源于Bayonet(刺刀)，Bayonetta是其女性化的产物。


End file.
